


Henry Bowers and Beverly Marsh Smut

by ITwhore



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh Stays in Derry, Bowers Gang - Freeform, Bullying, Car Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Crazy Henry Bowers, Creepy Patrick Hockstetter, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Derry (Stephen King), Eventual Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fucking, Happy Ending, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Henry Bowers Lives, Henry Bowers is His Own Warning, High School, Imagines, Just sex everywhere tbh these motherfuckers kinky, Loss of Virginity, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, belch huggins - Freeform, victor criss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITwhore/pseuds/ITwhore
Summary: I got bored so randomly I'll make smut chapters for Henry and Bev. Okay? Okay great.
Relationships: Henry Bowers & Beverly Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. 𝐌𝐢𝐥𝐤 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐫𝐲 𝐊𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧

**Author's Note:**

> Um... if you're not okay with underage then please leave. Also in this stories Bev will be 17 and Henry will be 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and let me know what was good and bad and what I could do to make my chapters better. Thank you.

Beverly kicked a rock, cursing under her breath as the Derry heat hit her body hard. Her head was down but she could feel the heat lighting her red hair on fire. She sighed, lifting her head and readjusting her backpack. She heard a car driving behind her. The tires crunching against the gravel. It could have been anybody, so she thought nothing much of it and pushed the thought to the back of her head. She looked ahead of her at the cracked gravel roads that went on for miles and the gigantic pine trees that sunbeams streaked through.

Beverly sighed for the 50th time in that day when she heard the car slow down beside her. The window rolled down; she didn’t have to look to know who it was anymore.

Henry Bowers and his shit-eating gang.

“Hey doll face.” Patrick smirked watching Beverly looking her up and down as if she were a piece of meat. Half of his lanky body was sticking out the window as he rolled closer to her. The rest of the gang had their windows rolled down, smirking as they watched her. Beverly rolled her eyes and looked ahead of her ignoring them.

“Hey bitch, I’m talking to you!” Patrick glared at her. “Don’t think you’re the shit now that you’ve finally grown some tits.” he retorted making the boys in the car chuckle. It was true over the years Beverly’s body had grown to be the best view in Derry. She was about 5’5 with a beautiful body. It was like a pear mixed with an hourglass. She was skinny but had beautiful curves and filled out in all the right places. Due genetics she had a round bum and a pleasant set of honkers. I’m talking about D cups that made all the fellas in Derry go head over heels for her. Beverly couldn’t think of a time when she hadn’t found the Losers Club boys staring at her chest or bum whenever she bent over to pick something up. Many times she’d have to say “Hey asshole, my eyes are up here.” when trying to have a decent conversation with the Losers Club.

Beverly cursed under her breath. This was one of the worst days to wear the outfit she was wearing. A tiny white crop top with a deep v-neck and flared red plaid mini skirt with old white reebok sneakers. She gripped the old brass key on her necklace tightly as she walked faster.

“Just leave me alone Patrick.” she whispered avoiding the looks they were getting from her. The Bowers Gang got hotter over the years, too. Taller and muscular with handsome faces. But they were still assholes.

Patrick scoffed and rolled his eyes. “No can do little Miss Sugar Tits.” Beverly sighed and shook her head slowly.

“Get in the car.” another voice told her. She glanced to look at the mullet wearing asshole named Henry Bowers.

Beverly stopped walking and turned to face him, looking at him like he was insane.

“Are you fucking crazy?” she raised an eyebrow. “I’m not getting in the car with you and your little gang.” she turned back and started walking away.

“Get in the fucking car before I tan your hide!” Henry snarled. Beverly stopped and blinked. Her shoulders slumped, knowing that Henry would beat her ass if she didn’t get in the car. But what safe option was there? There weren't any.

She sighed and walked towards the car. Patrick popped the back door open and smirked.

“Good girl.” he said, smirking and looking her up and down. They all turned so they could watch her cleavage when she bent over to climb into the car.

“Nice tits.” Victor said, smirking. 

Beverly rolled her eyes, “Thanks, I grew them myself.” she muttered. Beverly sat down in between Victor and Patrick, ignoring as the three boys looked at her. Not her face. But her body. She clamped her legs shut tightly and hugged her backpack to her chest. Belch started the car and drove them to their houses. One by one. Victor then Patrick then Henry. Henry got out and turned to Beverly.

“Get out.” Henry told her as he opened the backseat door. 

Beverly glared at him and stubbornly said, “No.” Henry groaned.

“Fine, have it your way.” Henry said before grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the car. She squealed when she fell to her knees. Henry smirked and picked her up bridal style. He closed the door with his heel and turned to the old farmhouse.

He started walking her into the house, glad that his dad was gone on some police bullshit training for the next few days. Beverly squirmed around, trying to push him away.

“Henry please.” she begged. “Just let me go. I don’t want any trouble.” He groaned softly, trying to ignore the throbbing in his pants as she squirmed around, rubbing against him. Henry threw her over his shoulder and she squealed. She continued squirming. Henry opened the door and when he had enough of her whining, he spanked her ass so hard it made a loud smacking noise. She stopped whining and squirming. Beverly’s body was shivering. Henry smirked and carried her up to his room. He grabbed her waist then threw her onto the bed roughly.

Beverly’s eyes widened, and she screamed, not expecting to be thrown onto the bed like a sack of flour. She whined softly and looked at Henry as he smirked and started walking up to her. She quickly got up and made a B-Line to the door. Henry growled low and grabbed her by the shoulders. He picked her up and in a flash she was pinned to the wall by Henry.

“Listen here, you little whore.” Henry growled. Beverly looked at him with watery eyes. “For the past year I have seen you walking around in those tiny little skirts and low cut shirts talking to those shrimp dick losers and I have had enough of it!” He punched the wall right beside Beverly’s head and she screamed. Her knees buckled and her entire body was shivering. “Don’t you want a real man? I could show a better time than those dickless little dorks do.” His tone made a shiver run down her spine.

“Henry please. Don’t.” she was gripping onto Henry’s shirt so she didn’t fall. The heat from walking home had already made her weak, and she didn’t need this too. He smirked and lifted her up and once again and threw her onto the bed, but rougher. She landed on the bed making the mattress jump along with her breast which jiggled.

She watched in fear as Henry got on the bed, making his way towards her. She scooted back, but Henry grabbed her legs and thrusted her forward, making her squeal. He opened her legs as he pushed her towards him, pushing his crotch against hers. He groaned softly and smirked. Beverly blushed and squirmed around. Henry groaned more and pushed his hard crotch against her more. He looked at her vulnerable face and smirked.

“Oh, I will have a lot of fun with you little Miss Marsh.” he leaned down and kissed Beverly deeply which caught her off guard. She didn’t kiss for a few seconds before closing her eyes and easing into the kiss. Henry smirked and trails his kisses down from her lips to her neck. As he gave her kisses and love bites, he undid his belt and pulled it off, setting it beside him. Beverly moaned softly and leaned her head back, giving Henry more space. Beverly didn’t know what she was thinking, but it felt too good to care. No man had ever touched her before like this. Sure there were pervs (like her father and the boys at school) who always tried to touch her but she always dodged them or the losers were around to push them away. But now there was no getting out of this. Not that she wanted to. Beverly couldn’t say there wasn’t at least one time during desperate nights that she wished the bully was next to her kissing on her neck and wrapping his muscular arms around her. But now it was true. That was exactly what he was doing right now.

She gasped and her eyes widened when she felt his hands run down her shoulders to her breasts giving them a firm squeeze then glide down her tummy to her heat. She blushed as Henry grabbed her hips, lifting them up a bit as he grabbed her skirt and unzipped the back then yanked it down. He pulled it off with the help of Beverly and threw it on the floor. He smirked, looking at the skimpy black thongs she was wearing. He got a closer look at them. His hands were on her thighs, keeping her legs open as he bites down on the thin fabric covering her ripe cherry. He pulled them off, then slid them up and off her legs.

Beverly blushed and looked away as Henry grinned. She placed her legs on his shoulder right where they bent at the knee. Henry licked his lips hungrily. She was shaven clean with juices gushing out of her dripping hole. He opened her lips and placed a soft kiss on her pink rosy clit. She moaned softly and leaned her head back.

“H-Henry?” she looked down at him. “What are you doing?” Henry shushed her. “Just let daddy do his work.” he whispered as he went back up and kissed her deeply. She moaned softly in the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Henry’s hands darted towards the end of her shirt and he pulled it off of her, unclasping her bra and throwing it to the side. He leaned back and watched the naked girl in front of her. Girl. No. She was a woman. He smirked and ran his hands down to her breasts, then waist, then her hips. Beverly shivered at his touch. She whined softly and gripped his shirt tightly and tugged at it. He laughed a bit before pulling it off and throwing it beside him with Beverly’s clothes on the floor. He took off his pants and boxers, letting his cock spring out.

Beverly had seen a dick before. Whenever she walked in on her dad watching cable porn or when she was watching it, but never in real life.

‘Lord have mercy.’ she thought to herself as she watched it spring out. There is no way that is fitting inside of me. Beverly thought to herself. It was 7 ¾ inches long. Almost 8. But dear lord, it was thick. About 2 ⅔ inches thick. She gulped and blushed, then looked away. 

Henry chuckled, “Like what you see?” he stroked it softly. Beverly shyly nodded her head and kept her legs on Henry’s shoulders. He grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs back so they were pressing against her body. He laughed. “You’re so flexible.” he teased, and she whined softly. He kissed down her thighs to her clit and softly kissed it. Smirking when she slightly arched her back as a moan rushed past her lips. 

He roughly lapped his tongue over her clit like a kitten desperate for milk. She moaned more and clamped her thighs around his head. He pushed a finger into her dripping hole. Fuck. She was so tight. Beverly was a blushing mess. Her skin hot to the touch and tingling with the need of being touched. Henry slowly licked a stripe from her anus to her clit. She moaned loudly when Henry suddenly shoved his tongue inside of her and wiggled it around. His hands placed on her ankles and her pushed her legs back, opening her legs enough so he could ravish her pussy. Eating it wildly like a wolf and a bunny. Beverly screamed, and she whined, gripping the bed sheets and tugging at them.

Never in a million years would she think Henry Bowers would be in between her legs licking her wet cunt. She was in pure bliss, running her hands through his dirty blonde hair and tugging at his mullet. Henry smirked and looked up at her face. He pulled away and smirked. He rubbed his cock in between her pussy lips and prodded the hole with his tip.

Beverly looked at him with pleading eyes. He let go of her ankles, and she opened her legs wide. “Please Henry.” she begged. Henry smirked and pushed in his tip. She cried out and tensed her body. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he pushed the rest in and let her get adjusted to it. She broke the kiss to let out a scream. Henry shushed her and stroked her hair.

“It’s okay baby, daddy is here.” he smirked and started thrusting fast, not caring if Beverly had fully adjusted yet. Beverly moaned loudly and leaned her head back. She had never felt this good when she played with herself. Whenever she played with herself, she never moaned this much or felt this much pleasure. It washed over her like electricity currents running through her body. She gripped his shoulders and screamed his name. “That’s it.” Henry whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. “Scream my name. Let the entire world know you’re mine.” he growled and thrusted harder. Beverly’s legs were going weak and her mind was going blank.

Henry felt like he was in paradise. He had done the deed with girls before, but never had they been as tight as Miss Beverly Marsh. Then it clicked. He just took her virginity. Holy shit. He smirked. He just took the hottest girl in school’s virginity. He felt a surge of pleasure and cockiness pulse through his body and he gripped her hips, slamming his entire length in her with every thrust.

A shaky breath escaped her lips and she could feel a large knot in her stomach forming and growing larger and larger. It wasn’t long until she screamed his name louder and moaning more than before as she massaged her clit to help Henry ride out the orgasm. Henry kissed her deeply as she came on his cock. He slammed in balls deep and pumped his load into her. He fell down beside her on the bed and panted heavily. Beverly blushed and turned to look at him. She kissed him softly, which he happily returned.

“Nobody will know about this, right?” she asked.

“Yep. But there’s no way in hell we’re ever gonna stop doing it.” he said, smirking. “All right?” he raised an eyebrow. Although it was more of a command than a question. Either way, Beverly would’ve happily accepted it.

“All right.” she smiled and kissed him deeply before laying back down and falling asleep in Henry’s arms.


	2. 𝐂𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐘𝐨𝐮

Henry cursed under his breath and looked away. He was doing it again. Since what happened with Beverly at his house a week ago, he couldn’t get the redheaded girl out of his mind. He wasn’t sure if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but every time he saw her he noticed her skirts getting shorter and her shirts getting sluttier. He groaned softly and looked down.

‘Jesus get ahold of yourself. Keep thinking about her and you’ll get a hard on in class.’ he thought to himself. That’s all he ever thought about lately. Not the kids he bullies. Not the gang. Not his dad. All he thought of was naked Beverly under him, moaning his name as he took her raw.

It wasn’t easy for Beverly either. Her sexual needs had gone up since then and her fingers didn’t do a good job like Henry did. She sighed and bit down on the end of her pencil, going into her own world as she thought about Henry. Keeping it a secret from the losers was hard too. Especially when they ask her.

“Why is Henry Bowers looking at us?” Stan whispered. 

Richie laughed, “Not us. More like Bev’s tits.” he said. Beverly snapped out of her la-la land and looked at them.

“What?” she asked, tugging her shirt down a little. Since it was a cropped low-cut v-neck, it looked like her tits were about to explode out the shirt. The guys stared for a second before looking away.

“H-H-Henry B-Bowers is staring at you.” Bill said looking at Bev, struggling to keep his eyes up and not staring at her tits. Beverly tried to hide her excitement and glanced at Henry with a slight smirk.

“Well, Bill newsflash.” Beverly whispered and leaned in. The losers all leaned in to hear her. “Every guy in this class is staring at my tits so it’s not unusual.” she whispered then giggled and leaned back. The loser boys blushed and looked away.

Patrick smirked and licked his lips as he watched Bev slightly bend over when she leaned in to talk to her loser friends

“Bevy’s tits are looking mighty fine this fine afternoon.” Vic said smirking as he watched her tits jiggle at the slightest movement. Henry looked at them, then noticed almost all the guys in class were staring or glancing at her. He scowled and would’ve let out a loud remark saying some shit about how she’s his, but he remembered they agreed to keep their hookups a secret. It has been a week since they hooked up and Henry was going crazy for more of her sweet pussy.

“So Henry you fucked her or what?” Belch asked, glancing at Beverly. Henry stared at Belch for a second thinking of a quick lie.

“Nah. The petty bitch kept squirming and screaming, so I let her go.” he scoffed and rolled his eyes a bit. The gang chuckled.

“That’s a shame. Maybe I’ll try a piece of her cake.” Patrick licked his lips and wolf whistled at Beverly. She glanced at him and her face filled with disgust. Belch, Vic, and Henry laughed at Patrick while he groaned softly. “Fucking bitch.” he muttered.

The bell rang, and everybody grabbed their things and walked out. It was now time for lunch and the losers couldn’t wait to get out of that class.

The losers made their way down the hall and out to the cafeteria. They got lunch, then sat at a table in the cafeteria's corner. It was the loser's table. It was littered with drawings of dicks and stuff. Probably one reason the losers got stuck with that table. But it didn’t matter to them. A loser table for a bunch of losers.

They sat down and started eating.

“So Bev, what happened last Friday?” Ben asked, taking a bite from his pb&j sandwich.

“Yeah firehead you totally flaked on us.” Richie retorted making apple pieces fly out of his mouth and onto Stan who was disgusted and scolded Richie. Beverly would have laughed if she wasn’t too preoccupied trying to find an excuse.

“Um… something just came up.” Beverly said. The guys stared at her knowing she was lying.

“What did?” Eddie asked as he took his pills. Beverly’s eyes slightly widened as they watched the 5 males peering into her soul. She couldn’t tell them. What would they say? They would shun her. She’d become known as a back stabber or Henry’s bitch.

“I had to clean my house.” she said. “My dad would beat the shit out of me if he came back from work to a dirty apartment.” The boys pursed their lips and shut up. Later on when they were around 15 they found out what Bev’s dad did to her. Bev pursed her lips.

“A-Alright are you free later?” Bill asked her. Beverly looked at him and nodded her head.

“Yeah sure.” she said. “Um… I’ll catch up with you guys later.” she said as she stood up and threw her trash away heading out the cafeteria before the losers could interrogate her.

Henry watched from across the cafeteria as Beverly talked and laughed with the losers. He glared and snapped out of it when Belch burped loudly, making the 3 boys scowl and chuckle a bit.

“Whatcha looking at Henry?” Vic asked as the gang was in their usual spot in the cafeteria's corner looking at the kids seeing which one they could bully.

Henry glanced at Bev, watching her leave the cafeteria. He cleared his throat, “Why does it matter to you Vic?” Vic pursed his lips and shook his head.

“Nevermind then.” Vic said. Henry rolled his eyes.

“I’ll catch up with you fucknuts later.” he said walking away out of the cafeteria. He was now out in the halls where the only other people there were just him and little Miss Marsh. He was a few feet behind Beverly. Henry had to admit he enjoyed the view, watching her hips sway and hair flow from the light breeze coming from outside.

It surprised him when she walked into the library. Why would Beverly go into the library? He quietly followed in after her following her around the darkest corner of the library. Her back was facing him. It was dim in the library. The only people there were them.

“How long have you been following me?” Beverly asked him then turned around to face him. Her iconic playful smirk displayed on her face as she looked at him. She slowly approached him, putting her hands on her chest and dragging them down to feel his abs. “You know it’s creepy when guys do that right?” she asked, smirking as she looked up at him. He blushed a little, then smirked.

“You know damn well why I’m here.” he said.

“To study?” she asked teasingly before leaning up and pressing her lips gently against his. Instinctively Henry’s arms wrapped his arms around her waist and dropped them down to her ass, firmly squeezing it. She moaned softly in his mouth, making Henry smirked. He suddenly pressed her against the bookshelf and leaned down pressing his body tightly against hers. Beverly broke the kiss and yelped when he did.

He smirked and kissed down her neck grabbing her shirt and pulling it up. “No bra huh?” he said as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. Beverly blushed and moaned softly. Henry fondled the other one and smirked. Beverly leaned her head back looking up. The damp feeling in her panties started forming.

“Henry I-” Beverly got cut off when the bell rang and Henry pulled away and fixed her shirt. He gave her a passionate kiss then pulled away.

“Quarry at 8. Be there.” he said and left before Bev could talk back. She blushed and smiled at the thought.

“See you there.” she whispered and smiled before leaving.


	3. 𝐒𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐫𝐭 𝐂𝐢𝐭𝐲

Beverly sat on the cliff, waiting for Henry. She was right on time. She just wondered where he was. 

She sighed, “He’s late.” Beverly pouted and leaned back. Her back laid on the cold ground, making her shiver for a second. She closed her eyes, blocking out the world for a second. Beverly hummed a soft tune, ignoring the rustles in the bushes. A few seconds later, her mouth and eyes were being covered. Beverly opened her eyes and tried screaming.

“Shhh shhh calm down baby it’s just me.” Henry whispered in her ear and she calmed down, still panting softly as her heart raced. He chuckled, “Just wanted to surprise ya.” he let go of her and she turned to face him crawling into his lap. Bev pouted and punched his shoulder.

“Not funny.” she said and stopped talking when Henry kissed her deeply. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He pulled her in and rubbed her thighs, bringing his hands up her skirt. Her fingers ran through his hair and she gripped his mullet. He grinded upwards, rubbing his crotch against her pussy.

Henry rolled over, putting Bev on her back as he was on top. He put his hand on her slit and smirked. “So wet already. You naughty girl.” he whispered and kissed her deeply. Beverly blushed and her dripping pussy was practically begging to be fucked. Henry started kissing down her neck as he forcefully ripped her shirt open and kissed her breast. He pulled off her skirt and kissed down her stomach to her clit. She moaned and opened her legs. Henry wasted no time sucking her clit and thrusting two fingers in and out of her. Bev moaned loudly and held his head in place.

“Henry~” she moaned his name softly. Doing it in public somehow made it sexier. The chances of getting caught were so high. It was dangerous. Henry smirked, loving the way she said his name. His fingers rubbed up gently, rubbing the spongy part that was her g-spot. Slowly it got more and more swollen and she tightened around his fingers. “Fu-Fuck Henry, I think I’m gonna-” Bev moaned in pleasure as Henry took out his fingers right in time as she squirted. She gasped and bit her bottom lip. “I’ve never done that before. It felt so good.” She blushed and Henry kissed her head. “Let’s try it again.” he whispered seductively in her ear, making her shiver and nod her head eagerly. Henry smirked and went back down on her. He licked and sucked her clit as his fingers worked magic on her. Bev kept cumming squirt after squirt. It wasn’t long till she was a panting, hunched over mess. Henry kissed her and smiled.

“Had you fun, princess?” he asked.

She nodded her head, “Thanks Henry.”

“Anything for you.”


	4. 𝐌𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐂𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐖𝐚𝐯𝐞

Beverly sighed happily as she looked up at the sky. Henry’s arm draped around her while his other hand was under his head. The two were in the back of Henry’s truck in the cargo bed part of it. Henry had a big crimson red truck that he used to get around when Belch was busy.

It was 12:49. They should’ve been asleep by now, but they were cuddling under the stars instead. The car Henry nicknamed “Crimson Wave” parked on the side of the road, right beside the woods.

Bev turned her head away from the stars and looked at something even more grand than the stars. Henry Bowers. She smiled, feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Henry glanced at her. Catching her as she stared at him.

“Something wrong?” he asked, looking at her. Bev shook her head.

“No.” she whispered and smiled as she sat up and leaned back down. Her lips pressed against his as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Henry smiled a bit and sat up. He kissed back, his hands instinctively going to her waist.

Beverly gently bit on his bottom lip and tugged it a bit. They’ve been secretly going out for a month and slowly but surely Beverly was finding out about the secret turn ons and kinks he had. One of them being lip biting. She let go of his lip and kissed down his jaw and neck. He groaned softly and leaned his head back. Beverly softly placed kisses on his Adam’s apple. Henry gripped her waist and pulled her in closer.

“B-Bev.” he groaned and looked at her.

“What’s wrong, Henry?” Bev teased as she pulled off his shirt and killed down his chest and stomach. She kissed his v-line and licked it slowly. Henry’s face went red as he watched her. He watched as her skinny little fingers struggled to unbutton his jeans. He chuckled softly and helped her. She tugged down his jeans and kissed his bulge through his boxers. Henry groaned and leaned his head back. Beverly smirked and her small skinny fingers wrapped around the band of his boxers and she tugged them down. Eagerly his cock sprung out. It stood up, pointing to the sky. At the base was dirty blonde pubic hairs Beverly smirked and looked at him.

“Well, somebody is excited.” she teased and started jerking him off. “Your cock is so big. Big dick bully.” she smirked and wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked it. Henry groaned and blushed. His hands immediately went behind her head and he thrust into it as he fucked her face. Beverly moaned softly and ignored the urge to choke up and gag on his cock as her eyes threatened to roll back into her skull. Henry smirked as he watched her.

“Now you’re not so cocky, huh Ginger?” he smirked and gripped her hair and pulled on it as her face fucked her. She gagged and gripped his thighs as she tried to push him off. “Such a pretty fucking mouth.” he smirked and pulled out and slapped her cheek gently with his hard on, then pulled her up by the hair and passionately kissed her. Their tongues danced together, and he pushed her onto her back. Henry didn’t waste any time and tugged down her skirt and she wasn’t wearing any panties. Not that it surprised him she wasn’t. Beverly blushed and grabbed his wrist, putting his hand on her wet slit. He smirked and kissed down her neck.

“Wet already princess?” he smirked and gently bit into her neck, making her gasp. When she replied in a small whimper, he chuckled lowly and took her shirt off of her. He smirked and licked her breasts. Her rosy nipples were already hard. She had a nice body. Long wavy red hair that reached her waist. A great ass and the best pair of tits he’d ever seen. He hungrily sucked and licked her nipples, making Beverly cry out as he got roughed with them. Her hips bucking against his hand, eager for the orgasm slowly building. He chuckled and rubbed her clit in circles as he positioned himself. “Ready love?” he whispered softly against her flesh. She nodded her head and slowly Henry pushed himself into her. She was so tight. No matter how many times they had done it, she was always tight.

Henry grunted and thrust and pound into her, earning small whines and loud moans in return. He grabbed her wrists and held them beside her head as he leaned down and whispered dirty things in her ear. He kissed her neck and licked up it slowly that made Beverly shiver and moan. Her insides throbbed against his veiny rod. He picked up pace and didn’t stop till Bev’s building orgasm finally exploded. He helped her ride her high out and was getting close. After a few more rough thrusts, he slammed into her and released his hot, thick semen into her. She panted heavily and looked into his eyes. He let her wrists go, and they went to cup his cheeks and she kissed him deeply.

“I love you, Henry Bowers.”

“I love you too, dear.”

A few minutes later, after putting clothes back on and getting comfy in the car, then cuddled up with the blanket around them and fell asleep with the warmth of love surrounding them.


End file.
